This invention relates to an improved cleaning device for cleaning rotatable elements such as capstans and pinch rollers of tape recording and playback equipment. Throughout the following application the term "tape unit" will be used in its broad sense to encompass equipment for recording or playing back audio, video, digital data storage, or other magnetic tapes.
It has been known for some time that as tape units are used, rotatable elements such as capstans and pinch rollers may build up deposits of materials such as metal oxides removed from magnetic tapes. Such deposits can materially and adversely affect the performance of tape units. For example, deposits on capstans and pinch rollers can interfere with the smooth and constant speed movement of magnetic tape in a tape unit. In addition, such deposits can cause a tape unit to jam or physically damage a magnetic tape being played.
The present invention is directed to an improved, self-contained cleaning unit which can simply be used and which can readily be designed to operate effectively with pinch rollers of varying geometries in order to provide adequate cleaning of capstans and pinch rollers.